Le Prince de l'Ombre
by Lord Thomas Potter
Summary: Le duc de Bretagne a remporté maintes victoires face à l'Empereur,et fait libérer le Dauphin.Paul III lui confie une tâche délicate:sauver Catherine d'Aragon et sa fille,Mary.Réussira-t-il à déjouer les manigances des Boleyn pour mener sa mission à bien?
1. Le Traité de Paix

Le Prince de l'Ombre

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : Cette fiction commence avec le 1er chapitre en 1529, au niveau de l'épisode 1.09. Bien que je m'efforcerai de garder une certaine cohérence historique, je privilégierai les détails apparaissant dans la série (en particulier les décalages temporels). Je précise que cette fiction traitera principalement des événements se déroulant en Angleterre mais que pour introduire le contexte, je la commence volontairement en France.

Rating : T

Résumé : Le jeune duc de Bretagne a remporté plusieurs victoires face à l'Empereur, et fait libérer le Dauphin de France. Le nouveau pape, Paul III, décide de lui confier une tâche très délicate : secourir Catherine d'Aragon et sa fille, la princesse Mary. Parviendra-t-il à déjouer les manigances des Boleyn pour mener à bien sa mission ?

Disclaimer : Les Tudors et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Michael Hirst et de la chaîne Showtime.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Le Traité de Paix<span>

_1529, Cambrai_

Depuis sa nomination au titre d'Empereur du Saint-Empire Germanique, Charles avait cru que Dieu était de son côté. La plupart de ses batailles avaient tourné à son avantage et ses premières années de règne lui étaient apparues comme le début de la réalisation du rêve de ses ancêtres : un empire européen régi par les Habsbourg. Le seul véritable obstacle sur sa route reposait en la personne du roi de France.

Toutefois, François 1er s'était avéré être un piètre stratège, ce qui, malgré son courage et sa fougue, le rendait assez prévisible et par conséquent, facile à battre sur un champ de bataille. Sa victoire à Pavie en 1925 le lui avait même assuré, c'est pourquoi il s'était senti de plus en plus optimiste quant à sa conquête de l'Italie…

… jusqu'à la Bataille de Landriano, qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt.

La peste avait ravagé les troupes françaises et notamment l'un de ses chefs militaires les plus prestigieux : le Maréchal de Lautrec.

Après la perte de leur général, la bataille aurait dû être gagnée pour les forces impériales. C'est alors qu'à la grande surprise de Charles V et de ses conseillers militaires, le roi de France avait choisi de placer à la tête de ses troupes un jeune noble dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom.

La seule chose qu'il savait à son sujet, c'était qu'il devait être soit un stratège exceptionnel, soit un démon tout droit envoyé par Satan en personne puisqu'il avait retourné le cours de l'affrontement en sa faveur en l'espace de seulement quelques heures, menant à une victoire française des plus indiscutables.

Cette défaite l'avait non seulement blessé dans son orgueil mais elle lui avait aussi fait perdre une grande partie de ses territoires milanais, ainsi que sa crédibilité auprès des princes-électeurs qui venaient tout juste de voter en sa faveur.

Depuis, les Français l'avaient attaqué sans relâche, non seulement sur ses cibles italiennes mais aussi dans ses propres territoires de Bourgogne. Le commandant de l'armée l'attaquait à des endroits ne possédant en apparence qu'une importance stratégique mineure, avant de manœuvrer vers des zones plus sensibles… mais malgré cela, ses meilleurs conseillers s'étaient révélés incapables de prévoir ses mouvements.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, l'Empereur avait contacté le roi de France dans l'espoir d'obtenir une trêve mais ce dernier s'est montré étonnement intransigeant. Tant que son fils aîné ne lui serait pas rendu, sain et sauf, les troupes du royaume de France continueraient sans relâche à l'assaillir… et les batailles suivantes lui prouvèrent que le monarque ne plaisantait guère.

En effet, après s'être emparées de la Bourgogne et de la majorité du duché de Milan, les troupes françaises s'étaient attaquées à la Picardie et avaient même réussi à conquérir le Comté d'Artois. Encore quelques mois et ils se mettraient peut-être à marcher sur la Lorraine ou le Luxembourg !

La situation était devenue telle que ses forces militaires avaient grandement diminué, de même que ses ressources financières s'étaient amenuisées jusqu'à être réduites à l'ombre de ce qu'elles étaient jadis alors qu'en face, les pillages orchestrés par les hommes de François avaient largement suffi à remplir ses caisses.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait aujourd'hui dans la ville de Cambrai, pour y mener des négociations de paix et notamment restituer le dauphin à son père. En plus des territoires qu'il allait sûrement devoir abandonner pour de bon, il était probable que l'Empereur doive également abandonner certaines de ses autres possessions, faute de pouvoir payer la totalité de la somme exorbitante que le roi de France exigeait de lui.

De son point de vue, le plus frustrant n'était peut-être pas l'humiliante série de défaites qu'il avait subies, ni même l'affront même que représentait cette « paix ». Non, c'était le fait qu'il ne sache toujours rien ou presque de ce chef militaire sans nom qui l'avait si souvent mis en échec.

C'est peut-être d'ailleurs parce qu'il était piqué par sa curiosité qu'il parcourut la pièce pour s'entretenir avec Philippe Chabot de Brion, l'Amiral de France.

Agé de trente-sept ans, l'homme aux cheveux bruns et tout de bleu vêtu, imposait par sa grande taille ainsi que par son regard vif. Malgré ses airs souvent hautains, en particulier lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence d'étrangers, l'amiral était un combattant expérimenté, et ses stratégies peut-être autant que son caractère honnête, lui avaient gagné les faveurs du roi de France.

- Amiral, c'est une agréable surprise que de vous voir ici.

- Le plaisir est partagé, majesté. J'espère que vous pardonnerez à mon roi les hâtifs préparatifs de ce sommet mais sa Sainteté s'est montrée assez insistante pour que les discussions aient lieu aussi tôt que possible, et en l'occurrence, plus d'une semaine avant la date choisie.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Répondit l'Empereur dans un français qui laissait clairement entendre son accent espagnol.

Il était vrai que le roi d'Espagne avait vu des fêtes plus somptueuses que celle-ci mais il était aussi conscient que son rival de l'empressement du pape à régler leur différend. Après tout, les événements qui se passaient actuellement en Angleterre paraissaient inquiéter le Saint Père, au point de le voir souhaiter plus que tout une Europe catholique unie, pouvant ainsi faire face à toute menace envers leur foi.

- Dites-moi, Excellence, cela va peut-être vous paraître futile mais… pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur l'identité de ce mystérieux chef militaire qui a pris la tête de l'armée lors de la Bataille de Landriano ?

Comme à l'accoutumée, l'Amiral ne laissa pas transparaître la moindre surprise face à la question posée, et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire avant de répondre sur un ton léger.

- Oh bien évidemment. Il s'agit du duc de Bretagne.

- De Bretagne ? Mais je croyais… La reine Claude n'est-elle pas censée en être la duchesse ? L'interrogea l'Empereur d'un air clairement confus.

- Je ne saurais vous en dire plus à ce sujet, majesté mais je peux vous assurer que c'était bien le duc de Bretagne qui a mené les troupes françaises au combat ces derniers mois.

- Et… est-il présent ce soir ?

- Je crains bien que non. Le duché de Bretagne étant indépendant du reste du Royaume, il devait paraître devant les Etats de Bretagne pour se voir confirmer officiellement son élection.

Charles avait été sur le point de lui poser d'autres questions concernant le mystérieux duc mais il n'en eut pas le temps car l'Amiral s'esquiva, prétextant devoir présenter ses hommages à certains des dignitaires italiens conviés pour l'occasion.

Passant une main sur son menton quelque peu proéminent, l'Empereur songea que les quelques révélations apportées par le Seigneur de Brion posaient davantage de questions qu'elles n'en résolvaient. Qui était donc ce mystérieux noble qui venait de s'accaparer l'un des duchés les plus convoités par les rois de France depuis des générations ? Quel lien partageait-il avec la reine ?

Le neveu de Catherine d'Aragon ignorait encore les réponses à ces questions mais une chose était certaine : il n'aurait de repos qu'après avoir découvert toute la vérité concernant cet étrange personnage.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour la reine de France de se trouver dans une église ou une chapelle pour prier. Sa dévotion pour Dieu était d'ailleurs comparable à celle de la reine d'Angleterre, Catherine d'Aragon, dont elle s'était étonnement rapprochée lors de leur brève rencontre, au Val d'Or, il y a de cela plusieurs années.<p>

Claude se souviendrait toujours du jour où son fils François avait été présenté à la princesse Mary, qui l'avait d'ailleurs fait tomber par terre de manière assez ridicule lorsqu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'embrasse. L'épouse d'Henry VIII s'était confondue en excuses mais elle l'avait immédiatement pardonnée, s'excusant à son tour du manque de manières du dauphin.

Bien qu'elles auraient dû être aussi ennemies que ne l'étaient l'Empereur et le roi de France, les deux reines s'étaient rapprochées et il n'était pas rare pour elles d'échanger des lettres. Elles ne discutaient jamais d'affaires d'Etat, mais plutôt des accomplissements de leurs enfants respectifs et des nouveautés artistiques ou philosophiques aux cours de France et d'Angleterre.

C'est ainsi que la descendante des ducs de Bretagne ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attristée par la manière dont Henry traitait son épouse. Avec la montée en puissance de cette catin, cette Anne Boleyn, Claude redoutait de voir sa vieille amie chassée du trône, voire même exécutée si tel était le bon plaisir de ce roi si lunatique qui gouvernait l'Angleterre.

Se relevant du prie-Dieu où elle s'était agenouillée plusieurs minutes auparavant, elle lissa la magnifique robe émeraude qu'elle portait avant de se retourner en direction de la porte. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut, adossé au mur, à moitié baigné dans la lumière du soleil levant et à moitié englouti dans l'obscurité de la Cathédrale.

- Bonjour, majesté. Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à cette politesse dont il n'avait nul besoin. S'avançant vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus distants que de quelques dizaines de centimètres, elle posa une main sur son menton pour lui faire redresser doucement la tête.

- Bonjour, Arthur.

Guère âgé de plus de quinze ou seize ans, le dénommé Arthur n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du cou mais contrairement à la mode française, il n'arborait ni barbe, ni moustache. Son visage était plaisant, avec des traits bien dessinés mais ce qui lui assurerait sûrement de captiver l'attention des dames qui feraient sa rencontre, c'était sans doute ses yeux.

Le jeune homme possédait un regard d'un bleu perçant, et visiblement plus sombre que ne l'aurait dû l'être celui d'un jouvenceau qui n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge adulte.

Il portait une tenue assez sobre, dans des tons saphir qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses iris. Le plus étrange résidait pourtant non pas dans ses vêtements, ou même dans sa cape anthracite mais peut-être dans l'épée qu'il avait au côté. Celle-ci devait mesurer environ un mètre, et possédait une poignée en or et en argent, surmontée d'un pommeau ayant la forme d'une croix pattée semblable à celles que portaient jadis les templiers.

- Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je vous ai promis d'être toujours là pour vous, majesté et j'entends honorer ma parole.

Malgré ce ton sérieux et respectueux avec lequel il s'exprimait, elle pouvait lire l'affection et la tendresse qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux. Si son regard était souvent insondable pour ses interlocuteurs, Claude pouvait y lire ses véritables émotions comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi et je te remercie, du fond du cœur, pour avoir permis la libération de François. Répondit-elle simplement en lui prenant délicatement la main.

- Le roi de France m'a plus que largement récompensé en m'accordant l'indépendance du duché ainsi que d'autres territoires et richesses…

- Arthur, le coupa-t-elle gentiment, il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Alors est-ce que juste pour cette fois…

Elle ne termina toutefois pas sa phrase car l'adolescent venait de mettre un genou à terre avant de porter la main de la reine à ses lèvres.

- A vous qui m'avez aimé et protégé durant toutes ces années, je serai toujours loyal et fidèle… mère.

* * *

><p>Tout de blanc vêtu, le roi de France observait les plans que l'on venait tout juste de lui apporter. Passant une main sur sa courte barbe, le monarque imaginait déjà ce à quoi ressemblerait le château de Chambord une fois terminé. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il désirait y vivre. Non, il était même en train de reconstruire le château de Vincennes où il avait élu domicile. Chambord était davantage un symbole, aussi bien de son prestige en tant que roi que de l'importance qu'il vouait à l'art italien qu'il avait découvert avec son ami Léonard de Vinci.<p>

- Son Excellence, le Cardinal Farnèse.

Le roi décida finalement de lever la tête et c'est avec un aimable sourire, si caractéristique du monarque français, qu'il accueillit le prince de l'Eglise avec politesse. Après tout, le Cardinal Alexandre Farnèse était très populaire et très puissant parmi les siens. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'on interrogeait les prélats sur l'élection du prochain pape, son nom était sur toutes les lèvres.

- Bienvenue, Excellence. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

- Merci, majesté. J'espère ne pas vous avoir indisposé par cette visite impromptue.

- Absolument pas. Sa Sainteté m'avait prévu qu'un envoyé ferait son apparition après la signature du Traité de Cambrai. Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son émissaire soit un homme de votre importance, M. le Cardinal.

Ce que le souverain sous-entendait, c'était que Farnèse ne quittait que rarement l'Italie même s'il avait été un diplomate des plus émérites dans sa jeunesse. Cette exception ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : le pape souhaitait lui transmettre un message d'une importance telle qu'il ne pouvait courir le risque de l'écrire dans une lettre, ou bien Farnèse lui-même désirait s'entretenir avec lui et avait donc profité de l'occasion pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Dites-moi, que puis-je faire pour vous, Excellence ?

- Officiellement, je suis ici pour vous féliciter au nom de notre très saint père, pour vos victoires face à l'Empereur ainsi que pour la paix à laquelle vous avez consenti aussi rapidement.

-Et officieusement ?

Bien qu'il portât la robe rouge sang des cardinaux, Farnèse dégageait un air de bienveillance paternelle qui devait être autant à l'origine de sa popularité que l'or qu'il distribuait allègrement aux pauvres. Néanmoins, François de Valois avait appris depuis longtemps à distinguer le véritable visage de ses interlocuteurs d'un simple regard.

Et si l'homme qui était assis devant lui se montrait effectivement agréable et conciliant, le monarque distinguait aussi en lui une certaine force, une force dont la mesure ne serait sans doute exprimée pleinement que dès lors qu'il serait élu pape.

- Je pense que vous vous doutez de la raison de ma présence ici.

- L'Angleterre ?

Le cardinal se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Le roi d'Angleterre semble déterminé à se séparer de son épouse, au profit de sa maîtresse, Anne Boleyn.

- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eue lorsque le Duc de Suffolk m'a rendu visite. Il désirait s'enquérir de la position des cardinaux Campeggio et Wolsey concernant l'annulation que le roi souhaite obtenir.

- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse arriver malheur aux cardinaux ?

- Je pense que le cardinal Campeggio pourra sans doute repartir sain et sauf quoi qu'il arrive mais… je crains que le cardinal Wolsey ne soit pas aussi chanceux. Mes espions m'ont appris que le cardinal se trouvait actuellement dans une position très délicate, dont ses ennemis pourraient largement tirer avantage pour le faire tomber.

- Et la reine ? Est-elle en danger ?

Le roi de France ne répondit pas immédiatement, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, et plus précisément sur le soleil couchant, qui enflammait le ciel d'une teinte orangée. Tapotant par trois fois sur la table avec son index, il finit par s'exclamer, en fixant son regard sur celui de son interlocuteur :

- S'il y a bien une chose que je sais sur mon cousin d'outre-Manche, c'est qu'il manque cruellement de patience. Il voue un culte au changement, comme en témoignent ses nombreuses fantaisies et son caractère des plus capricieux… mais il n'est pas non plus idiot. La reine Catherine est extrêmement populaire en Angleterre et en tant que mère de la seule héritière au trône, la princesse Mary, ainsi que fille de rois aussi prestigieux que Fernand d'Aragon et Isabelle de Castille, il est normal qu'Henry la craigne.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Voilà plus de deux siècles, la très pieuse et très populaire Isabelle de France était reine d'Angleterre et c'est à la tête d'une armée et avec le soutien de la noblesse qu'elle a fait destituer son époux, Edward II afin de placer son fils sur le trône. Mon royal cousin doit sans doute également s'en souvenir… et peut-être redoute-t-il de voir l'histoire se répéter.

Farnèse acquiesça simplement de la tête, se souvenant d'avoir étudié en détails cette partie de l'histoire anglaise par le passé, alors qu'il recherchait justement des précédents au cas de Catherine dans le but de la défendre. Hélas, même s'il trouvait la réponse dans la Bible, Henry n'accepterait sûrement pas de l'entendre.

- La reine devrait être sauve pour le moment. Le Pape a rappelé le cardinal Campeggio à Rome, avec la stricte consigne de refuser de prendre toute décision concernant l'annulation de mariage désirée par le roi. Cela devrait nous faire gagner un peu de temps. Déclara finalement le cardinal.

François acquiesça simplement d'un air distrait. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais particulièrement apprécié Catherine d'Aragon, qui était autant la tante de l'Empereur qu'une fervente adversaire de la France, il devait admettre que la situation actuelle lui convenait, puisqu'elle focalisait l'attention du souverain anglais à l'intérieur de son pays plutôt que vers l'extérieur. De plus, il n'était pas sans savoir que Claude, sa propre épouse, éprouvait une certaine affection pour l'Espagnole. C'est pourquoi, tant que cela ne nuisait pas à ses projets, il essaierait de ne pas précipiter la chute de la reine.

- Est-ce là tout ce dont vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi, votre éminence ? Finit par demander le Français.

- Pas tout à fait, majesté… Si vous le permettez, j'aurais aussi voulu vous parler du duc de Bretagne.

Si le monarque conserva une expression calme et sereine, on pouvait toutefois discerner dans ses yeux une étrange lueur, peut-être de curiosité ou bien de fierté. Il enjoignit le cardinal à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

- Le jeune Arthur s'est distingué sur bien des champs de bataille, face aux armées de l'Empereur mais… ce que les prêtres et autres serviteurs de l'Eglise ont pu observer, c'était la manière dont il prenait soin d'épargner, voire même de protéger les populations envahies.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interrogea François, clairement étonné.

- Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais par bien des gens, il est surnommé le « Pendragon », en référence au légendaire roi de l'île de Bretagne. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

- Pour ses victoires militaires, je présume ? Le légendaire roi Arthur est réputé pour avoir été un formidable guerrier.

- C'est partiellement vrai… mais c'est aussi parce qu'il a assigné ses propres troupes à la reconstruction des bâtiments détruits et aussi parce qu'il a accepté de recruter des volontaires parmi les populations étrangères lorsque celles-ci voulaient défendre leurs terres et leurs familles face aux troupes impériales. Arthur Pendragon était aussi grand par ses talents guerriers que par son caractère généreux et juste.

Voilà une méthode bien inhabituelle mais au vu de son efficacité, François aurait été mal placé pour la critiquer. Sa décision de placer Arthur à la tête de son armée en Italie s'était avérée non seulement judicieuse mais aussi extrêmement fructueuse. Non seulement l'adolescent lui avait évité la défaite à Landriano mais il était également parvenu à renverser le cours de la guerre en sa faveur. En conséquence, le France était désormais plus vaste et plus riche qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des décennies, voire même des siècles, et le Dauphin lui avait été rendu, en bonne santé.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, de son point de vue.

- Que pense sa Sainteté du jeune duc ?

- Oh, le pape tient Arthur en grande estime, et il approuve votre choix de lui avoir concédé l'indépendance de la Bretagne mais il trouve que cela pourrait ne pas être suffisant.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda François, en haussant un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

- Arthur est désormais un prince puissant… mais sans attaches particulières avec votre royaume, à l'exception de son Comté d'Etampes. Notre très saint père a suggéré que votre majesté récompense la loyauté et l'efficacité du jeune duc par un autre duché, celui-là rattaché à la France.

François fit signe à l'un des serviteurs de leur servir du vin. Le souverain devait reconnaître que face aux suggestions que venait de lui faire le cardinal, un bon verre de Bordeaux ne serait sans doute guère de trop. Regardant le liquide carmin s'écouler dans les coupes en argent, il ne tarda néanmoins pas à reprendre la parole d'un ton léger :

- Et lequel de mes duchés devrais-je lui confier, d'après sa Sainteté ?

- Et bien, peut-être le duché d'Anjou ?

Heureusement que le roi de France avait préféré s'abstenir de boire car il aurait sans doute eu grand mal à ne pas s'étrangler en entendant pareille proposition. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles que le duché d'Anjou appartenait à la couronne de France, et son importance était grande puisque les anciens ducs avaient autrefois fait partie des douze Pairs de France.

- Je vois… donc vous souhaiteriez non seulement que je lui donne l'un des plus importants duchés du royaume mais que je fasse également de lui, un pair de France ?

- Vous ne pouviez nier qu'il ait tout à fait le droit d'hériter de ce duché, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Alexandre avec ce sourire que François commençait de plus en plus à détester.

Se levant de la table, le Français observa les travaux en cours depuis la fenêtre. Evidemment, il connaissait mieux que quiconque la véritable identité d'Arthur mais il aurait pensé que cette information, qu'il avait pris tant de temps et d'énergie à dissimuler, n'était pas encore parvenue aux oreilles du pape, et de ses conseillers. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

- Arthur n'a pas été reconnu officiellement par le pape, l'auriez-vous oublié, Excellence ?

Le roi de France n'avait pu s'empêcher de déclarer cette tirade d'un ton à la fois amer et foncièrement sarcastique.

- Léon X s'y était effectivement opposé mais pour sa défense, il était davantage un politicien qu'un homme de foi. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que le pape Clément accepterait mais… son successeur le pourrait sans doute, sans aucune difficulté.

Fixant désormais le cardinal de ses yeux noisette, François comprenait très certainement les insinuations de Farnèse. Ce dernier était l'un des favoris pour devenir pape après Clément VII et il semblait cultiver un intérêt tout particulier pour le jeune duc de Bretagne. Néanmoins, le monarque n'était pas prêt à abandonner la partie aussi facilement.

- J'ai déjà trois fils, votre éminence. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en ai besoin d'un quatrième ?

Le cardinal se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers l'une des autres tables présentes dans la pièce. Celle qu'il choisit comportait un échiquier en marbre, dont le prince de l'Eglise saisit le roi blanc avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son interlocuteur, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- En effet, vous avez trois fils… mais aucun ne possède le génie militaire ni le charisme d'Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certes… mais aucun d'entre eux ne me hait autant que lui non plus. Répondit finalement François dans un soupir.

Reposant le roi sur l'échiquier, le cardinal Farnèse s'approcha du monarque d'un pas délibérément lent et posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui répondre sur un ton à la fois calme et posé.

- Prenez le temps de vous réconcilier avec lui, de cultiver ses bonnes grâces… Dieu merci, Clément ne rejoindra pas le Seigneur d'ici demain.

- Je m'y efforcerai mais d'ici là, j'ai aussi certaines autres obligations à remplir, comme vous le savez sans doute.

- Oui… vous devez donner l'illusion à Henry que vous approuvez son union avec Anne Boleyn, ce qui partiellement exact puisque c'est une alliée affirmée de votre pays… mais gardez en mémoire de refuser tout arrangement concernant leur possible… progéniture.

S'inclinant légèrement en guise d'au revoir, le souverain observa le cardinal tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Oui, il ferait sans doute un pape plus compétent que ses récents prédécesseurs mais jouerait-il bien en sa faveur lorsque viendrait l'heure ? Ou bien se tournerait-il du côté de l'Empereur ?


	2. Correspondances

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre commence pendant l'épisode 2.03 , après le couronnement d'Anne Boleyn et s'étend jusqu'au milieu du 2.04. Même si vous reconnaîtrez probablement les scènes évoquées, je préférais le préciser. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Correspondances<span>

_1532, Rome_

- Bienvenue à Rome, votre Grâce.

L'homme qui venait de prendre la parole d'un ton affable devait être âgé d'au moins une cinquantaine ou soixantaine d'années. Ses habits et sa calotte rouge sombre indiquaient clairement qu'il était un cardinal, même s'il n'arborait aucun insigne particulièrement ostentatoire, contrairement à nombre de ses contemporains. En effet, il n'était pas rare de voir des cardinaux porter autour du cou de lourds colliers d'or, au bout desquels pouvaient figurer des croix ornées de toutes sortes de pierres précieuses.

L'individu à qui le cardinal s'était adressé, revêtu d'une longue cape anthracite et dont le visage était dissimulé par un capuchon, s'inclina devant le vieil homme avant de prendre sa main droite, dont il embrassa le saphir figurant sur l'anneau cardinalice.

- J'aurais pensé que depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, vous auriez appris à vous passer de ce genre de politesses en ma présence, Cardinal Campeggio. Répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix légèrement amusée.

Retirant son capuchon, le jeune homme qui adressait désormais un sourire amical au Cardinal ne devait être guère âgé de plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Les vêtements céruléens qu'il portait sous sa cape étaient assez discrets pour un homme de sa dignité mais Lorenzo connaissait son interlocuteur depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'accordait pas grande importance aux modes vestimentaires si changeantes de la cour de France. Néanmoins, il n'était pas non plus entièrement dépourvu d'ornements.

En effet, il portait à son cou deux chaînes, qui était attachées à leurs extrémités par une double couronne ducale, où deux hermines étaient suspendues. On pouvait distinguer une banderole entourant les chaînes, où se trouvait gravée la devise des Montfort : _A ma vie_. Pour l'avoir déjà vu sur des gravures, Campeggio le reconnut comme étant le collier de l'Ordre de l'Hermine, symbole d'un ordre de chevalerie créé plus d'un siècle plus tôt par l'un des anciens ducs de Bretagne, Jean le Vaillant.

Les paroles du jeune homme lui revinrent à l'esprit et il se dit qu'effectivement, le temps et les honneurs ne les avaient peut-être pas autant éloignés qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après tout, il se souvenait encore bien d'avoir vu son fils Alessandro, alors adolescent, enseigner le fonctionnement de l'Eglise à un petit garçon avide d'apprendre.

Un petit garçon qui était devenu l'un des princes les plus puissants de France et, bientôt peut-être, d'Europe.

- C'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi de te revoir, Arthur. S'exclama alors Campeggio avec un plus large sourire, en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Eminence, et j'espère avoir l'occasion de croiser Alessandro avant mon départ.

- Hélas, cela ne sera sans doute pas possible. Mon fils a été nommé évêque de Bologne il y a quelques temps déjà, je ne le revois que rarement depuis.

Ils cheminèrent en silence dans les couloirs du Palais du Vatican pendant un moment, jusqu'à arriver devant une imposante double porte que deux gardes suisses ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer, avant de les refermer derrière eux. Traversant les différentes pièces de ce qui n'était rien de moins que l'appartement des audiences du pape, ils finirent par arriver dans la bibliothèque privée du pape.

De grandes fenêtres offraient une magnifique vue sur la place Saint-Pierre, tandis que les murs étaient pour la plupart dissimulés par de larges étagères, remplies de livres reliés. Toutefois, c'est moins la décoration qui interpela le jeune homme que l'unique autre occupant de la pièce.

Assis derrière un somptueux bureau, se trouvait un homme vêtu d'une soutane blanche, d'un camail rouge ainsi que d'un callot blanc, qui dissimulait en partie ses cheveux argentés. Bien qu'âgé d'au moins une soixantaine d'années, son regard azuré pétillait de vie et d'intelligence et c'est avec une grâce toute particulière qu'il quitta son siège pour venir accueillir les nouveaux venus.

- Mon fils, quelle joie de vous revoir enfin.

Le duc mit un genou à terre et prit la main du vieil homme avant d'embrasser l'anneau d'or qu'il portait à la main droite. Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'il lui répondit, non sans s'être relevé.

- Très Saint Père, un tel accueil m'honore, même si je dois admettre que je n'ai pas compris la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait mander.

Le pape lui adressa un sourire avant de lui faire signe, ainsi qu'au Cardinal, de s'asseoir.

- Je dois le reconnaître, ma lettre ne mentionnait pas la raison de cette entrevue mais par les temps qui courent, tant de courriers sont interceptés que je ne désirais pas prendre de risques inutiles.

- Je comprends, votre Sainteté. Répondit humblement Arthur, qui venait de prendre place dans son siège.

Paul III, de son nom de baptême Alexandre Farnèse, s'assit à son tour avant de retourner son attention sur ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai un grand service à vous demander, Arthur. Un service qui concerne les terribles événements qui se déroulent en Angleterre au moment même où nous parlons…

* * *

><p>Assise dans une confortable chaise, au coin du feu, Catherine d'Aragon peinait à détacher son regard des flammes. Et dire qu'il y a seulement quelques jours, elle s'était fait bannir de la cour par son époux, tout cela pour qu'il puisse enfin vivre au grand jour sa liaison avec cette… sorcière.<p>

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Contrairement aux innombrables maîtresses qui l'avaient précédée dans le lit du roi, Anne Boleyn était parvenue à obtenir une telle emprise sur Henry que ce dernier était prêt à tout pour la faire sienne… même transgresser la loi du Christ.

Bien qu'elle ait été isolée des affaires courantes, sa fidèle Elizabeth la tenait au courant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, souvent en se risquant à rencontrer l'ambassadeur impérial, Eustace Chapuys. C'est de cette manière qu'elle avait appris que le roi s'était fait nommer « Chef suprême de l'Eglise et du clergé d'Angleterre », défiant très clairement l'autorité du Saint Père en forçant les ecclésiastiques à choisir entre leur souverain temporel et leur maître spirituel.

Chassant ces sombres pensées, la reine d'Angleterre – car quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle ne cesserait jamais de se considérer comme telle – reporta ses pensées sur l'ambassadeur. Ce dernier était clairement dévoué à sa cause, davantage peut-être même que son prédécesseur, le señor Mendoza.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Chapuys qu'elle avait pu recevoir la lettre qu'elle tenait actuellement entre ses mains et dont elle reconnut l'écriture soignée comme étant celle de son amie, Claude de France.

_Chère Catherine,_

_Mon amie, je peine à imaginer la peine et le désarroi que vous devez ressentir. Lorsque l'ambassadeur anglais nous a pour la première fois mentionné votre bannissement, j'ai sincèrement cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Après tout ce temps, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette créature du diable qui ose se parer du titre de reine soit finalement parvenue à ses fins._

_En dépit de toutes ses infidélités, je sais que François n'aurait sans doute jamais tenté une telle folie. Il connait trop bien les pièges de l'amour pour mettre en péril les relations qu'il entretient avec Rome, ainsi qu'avec les autres nations chrétiennes. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, le roi d'Angleterre semble avoir renoncé à toute moralité et par ici, on l'appelle déjà le « Néron anglais »._

_Mais cessons un peu de parler de ce sujet qui vous fait tant de mal. N'ayant eu que trop peu l'occasion de vous écrire, je voudrais en profiter pour vous conter ce qui se passe ici, à Paris._

_Je ne vois que bien peu mon fils aîné, François, que son père envoie souvent à d'autres cours pour entretenir les liens diplomatiques avec les autres princes mais on m'assure qu'il se porte bien. Mon petit Henri, aujourd'hui âgé de treize ans est revenu plus taciturne et renfermé qu'avant son emprisonnement. Il a toujours refusé de me parler de ce qui s'est produit lors de sa captivité._

_Néanmoins, il semble se porter un peu mieux chaque jour. Il s'entend particulièrement bien avec Arthur, qui prend souvent le temps de discuter avec lui. Mais peut-être l'avez-vous oublié ? Il s'agissait du petit garçon que je vous avais présenté lors de votre visite au Val d'Or, il y a de cela si longtemps._

_Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'il m'est revenu de la guerre, trois ans qu'il m'a ramené Henri. Il a de lourdes responsabilités maintenant, et probablement bien peu de temps libre mais lorsqu'il m'arrive de lui rendre visite en Bretagne, il trouve toujours du temps à m'accorder._

_Toutefois, mes plus jeunes enfants, Madeleine, Charles et Marguerite, ne sont pas non plus en reste. Il m'est souvent arrivé de les trouver dans les jardins, tous les trois assis face à Arthur, alors que ce dernier leur racontait une histoire. Malgré mon tempérament pacifique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être subjuguée par sa voix tandis qu'il leur narrait la légende des héros grecs, du roi Arthur et de Lancelot, ainsi que des grandes batailles de jadis._

_A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, il vient d'ailleurs de partir pour Rome, afin d'y rencontrer sa Sainteté. J'ignore ce que le saint père projette de lui demander mais je me surprends à espérer qu'il intercédera peut-être en votre faveur. Je prie tous les jours pour que les terribles maux qui vous accablent cessent enfin._

_Gardez courage, mon amie et surtout, gardez espoir. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour votre fille, Mary. En ces temps douloureux, vous êtes tout ce qui lui reste._

_Que Dieu vous garde,_

_Claude_

Catherine replia soigneusement la lettre et la posa contre son cœur, tandis qu'elle fermait lentement les yeux. Il lui était douloureux de songer que ses fils aînés avaient été les captifs de son neveu, l'Empereur et que le plus jeune d'entre eux ait pu en rester marqué.

Plongeant dans ses souvenirs, elle essaya de se souvenir de cet Arthur. La reine se rappelait effectivement avoir fait la connaissance d'un petit garçon, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu intense mais les circonstances exactes lui échappaient. Elle revoyait l'enfant bouger les lèvres, certainement pour lui poser une question mais les mots lui échappaient.

Laissant échapper un soupir, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix d'Elizabeth :

- Sir Thomas More, ma dame.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Arthur était reparti de Rome, après y être resté quelques semaines, et il faisait maintenant route vers Paris. Dire que les révélations du pape l'avaient surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Bien que le duc ait veillé à se tenir particulièrement bien informé de la situation en Angleterre depuis la mort du regretté cardinal Wolsey, il n'avait pas eu conscience que les événements avaient pris une tournure aussi dramatique.<p>

Non seulement Henry VIII avait consommé sa rupture avec Rome en épousant illégalement Anne Boleyn, après avoir exilé la reine Catherine loin de la cour mais s'il l'on en croyait les rumeurs, la nouvelle épouse du monarque était déjà enceinte de leur premier enfant et proche de l'accouchement avant même que n'ait lieu la cérémonie.

- Cette histoire te préoccupe, Arthur ? L'interrogea une voix féminine avec douceur.

Relevant la tête, le duc de Bretagne plongea son regard dans celui de la magnifique jeune femme, âgée d'environ dix-huit ans et vêtue d'une robe émeraude, qui était assise en face de lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules et transigeaient avec sa peau pâle. Tandis qu'elle lui adressait un sourire, ses yeux noisette semblaient exprimer son inquiétude à son égard.

Louise d'Avaugour était la fille de François II d'Avaugour, comte de Vertus et de Madeleine d'Astarac. Ce que la plupart des gens ignoraient, c'était qu'elle partageait avec Arthur un ancêtre commun, à savoir leur arrière-grand-père, le duc François II de Bretagne. Cela faisait d'eux des cousins éloignés mais ils n'en étaient pas moins amis depuis l'enfance.

En effet, le père de Louise était décédé seulement deux ans après sa naissance, laissant son épouse seule pour élever leurs cinq enfants. A cette époque, la reine de France passait souvent quelques semaines en Bretagne, notamment pour ne pas perdre ses racines et c'est à cette occasion qu'Arthur fit la connaissance de la petite fille.

Celle-ci avait toujours été dotée d'un tempérament indomptable, et elle avait souvent défié le futur duc en duel alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore appris à lire. Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas fait s'entrechoquer leurs courtes épées de bois dans les plaines de Bretagne.

Bien sûr, à en juger par les jolies robes qu'elle portait désormais et par son apparence calme et sereine, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait fondamentalement changé mais Arthur la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. La flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux ne s'était pas éteinte mais la jeune femme avait appris à dissimuler sa véritable nature aux yeux des étrangers. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour le courage et la franchise qu'elle démontrait souvent en sa présence que le duc l'appréciait autant.

- Je dois le reconnaître, Louise. Secourir Catherine d'Aragon et sa fille va probablement s'avérer être la mission la plus délicate que j'ai eu à exécuter jusqu'ici. A vrai dire, je me demande même si elle est réalisable.

- De mon point de vue, réussir à mettre en échec les armées de Charles d'Espagne au point de le pousser à se rendre, voilà qui constituait un objectif délicat mais tu y es tout de même parvenu. Rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, avant de lui répondre à son tour :

- Quelles nouvelles as-tu pu obtenir d'outre-Manche ?

Cela aurait sans doute paru étrange aux autres princes de ce monde mais le duc de Bretagne ne voyait aucun mal à recourir à une femme pour lui servir d'espion. En l'occurrence, Louise s'était montrée comme étant l'une de ses meilleures sources d'informations, autant par sa fiabilité que par la nature détaillée de ses rapports.

- Le Néron anglais a été très déçu par sa nouvelle femme, lorsque celle-ci a accouché d'une fille.

- Oh… oui, sachant qu'il désirait un héritier mâle plus que tout, et que c'est même pour cette raison qu'il a répudié Catherine, je peux aisément imaginer sa déception. Qu'en est-il de l'enfant ? A-t-elle survécu au-delà de ses premiers jours ?

- Oui, la petite Elizabeth se porte bien. Toutefois, le roi a cru bon de l'éloigner de la cour, comme il l'avait fait avec la princesse Mary. Elle se trouve désormais à Hatfield House, sous la tutelle de Lady Brian mais ce n'est pas tout…

La jeune femme élargit quelque peu son sourire avant de se pencher vers Arthur pour poursuivre d'une voix plus basse.

- Le roi a décidé que Lady Mary devrait faire partie des dames d'honneur de la princesse Elizabeth.

- Je vois… cela pourrait être à notre avantage. Et en ce qui concerne la reine Catherine ?

- Elle est toujours gardée isolée et on ne peut lui rendre visite qu'en obtenant une autorisation de Cromwell… seul Sir Thomas More a eu le courage d'entreprendre une telle démarche jusqu'ici.

Arthur se souvenait d'avoir rencontré Sir Thomas, voilà de cela quelques années, alors que celui-ci se rendait à Cambrai pour la signature du traité de paix. L'ancien Chancelier lui était apparu comme un homme bon et un supporter affirmé de Catherine d'Aragon. Ses vues concernant la religion, et en particulier le luthérianisme s'étaient avérées assez tranchées mais en dehors de cela, il s'agissait clairement d'un pacifiste. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait de son mieux pour encourager la France et le Saint-Empire dans leur processus de paix ?

Hélas, le duc craignait que More ne puisse rester encore longtemps en liberté s'il s'obstinait à s'opposer ouvertement au roi.

- Louise, je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te demander ?

- Bien sûr. Ayant personnellement côtoyé Anne Boleyn du temps où elle se trouvait à la cour de France, je ne pense pas qu'elle refuserait si je lui demandais de venir en Angleterre, en tant que dame d'honneur de la princesse. C'est bien ce que tu avais en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui adressant un chaleureux sourire en guise de réponse, Arthur songea que c'était exactement le service qu'il comptait lui demander. Une fois à Hatfield, Louise pourrait non seulement lui communiquer des informations au regard de la sécurité des lieux mais aussi de la surveillance dont la princesse Mary devait faire l'objet. Ainsi, lorsque le moment serait venu, ils sauraient exactement de quelle manière organiser leur offensive.

Il fut toutefois sorti de ses réflexions lorsque Louise reprit la parole.

- Cela devrait suffire pour Hatfield mais pour la reine ? Approcher sa résidence surveillée pourrait s'avérer autrement plus compliqué.

- Je pense qu'il va nous falloir recourir à une approche moins directe. Peut-être en soudoyant les gens qui la surveillent, ou bien en les éliminant pour les remplacer par les nôtres.

- Hm… cela pourrait être risqué. Le comte de Wiltshire surveille la reine de très près pour s'assurer qu'elle ne menace pas la place si durement acquise par sa fille.

- Thomas Boleyn ne m'impressionne pas, Louise. C'est un homme ambitieux et fourbe mais maintenant qu'il est devenu le beau-père du roi, il se croit intouchable. Non, ceux dont il faudra se méfier, ce sont Cromwell et l'Archevêque de Canterbury, Thomas Cranmer. Comme les Boleyn, ce sont des hérétiques mais ils ont pris une part beaucoup plus importante dans la destruction de l'Eglise catholique en Angleterre. Puisque Catherine incarne justement le Catholicisme, elle constitue une menace symbolique à leur réforme.

- Que suggères-tu que nous fassions ?

- En temps voulu, nous leur trouverons un os à ronger. Après tout, le peuple anglais se révoltera tôt ou tard contre la tyrannie de leur roi, et à ce moment là… nous serons là pour nourrir les flammes de la rébellion. Répondit Arthur, sur un ton léger.

Louise se put se retenir de rire à cette idée et ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Posant la tête sur son épaule, elle dirigea son regard vers le paysage verdoyant qui défilait à l'extérieur du carrosse, avant de lui répondre :

- Tu as conscience qu'en contrôlant bien ces événements, tu pourrais peut-être renverser Henry ?

Arthur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux azurés perdus dans le vague, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Louise, comme il le faisait déjà souvent lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avant de finalement lui répondre.

- Si telle est la volonté de Dieu, ainsi soit-il.

* * *

><p>Dans la petite chambre qu'elle occupait à Hatfield House, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns pleurait silencieusement sur son lit, ses doigts refermés sur la croix qu'elle portait à son cou. Mary venait d'apercevoir son père seulement quelques minutes auparavant mais, malgré la joie qu'elle avait eue en le voyant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse.<p>

Ce père qu'elle aimait tant, n'avait pas hésité à renier son épouse légitime et à faire de sa fille aînée une bâtarde… et tout cela, au profit de cette Anne Boleyn !

Même si, en bonne catholique, elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû se laisser aller à d'aussi sombres sentiments, elle haïssait la nouvelle reine avec passion. Non seulement elle avait osé évincer sa mère mais elle s'était révélée comme étant une hérétique, empoisonnant l'esprit du roi avec ses idées luthériennes.

L'ambassadeur Chapuys lui avait énuméré les nombreuses rumeurs qui couraient au sujet d'Anne Boleyn. Certains murmuraient même qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle avait envoûté le roi avec des sortilèges et des potions… Peut-être était-ce vrai ? Après tout, une telle créature ne pouvait être que l'œuvre du démon, si l'on en croyait les saintes écritures.

Elle fut néanmoins tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

- Lady Mary.

Reconnaissant la voix de Lady Brian, la jeune femme sécha rapidement ses larmes et vint lui ouvrir la porte. La gouvernante de la princesse Elizabeth était plutôt stricte avec elle mais après s'être aperçue qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal à l'enfant, elle avait commencé à se montrer un peu plus conciliante.

- Une lettre est arrivée pour vous.

- Merci, Lady Brian.

- Nous vous attendrons pour souper dans une heure. Répondit simplement la gouvernante avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

S'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit, Mary ne reconnut pas l'écriture de sa mère sur l'enveloppe, ni celle de l'ambassadeur impérial. Prise de curiosité, elle la décacheta avec soin avant d'en entreprendre la lecture.

_Lady Mary,_

_Ne sachant pas si cette lettre vous parviendra sans être passée entre les mains des espions du conte de Wiltshire, je ne puis vous révéler mon identité sans compromettre vos intérêts et les miens._

_Sachez pourtant que je comprends la peine et la souffrance qui sont les vôtres, pour les avoir connues moi-même par le passé. Né d'un père indifférent et d'une mère aimante, mais délaissée, j'ai eu en revanche la chance de naître homme. Ce monde est bien cruel, même envers les femmes les plus vertueuses et cela est d'autant plus vrai pour la reine Catherine, et vous-même._

_En cette heure sombre, tâchez de ne pas oublier que, contrairement aux apparences, vous n'êtes pas démunie d'alliés et d'amis et qu'il en va de même pour votre mère. Notre Saint Père lui-même n'est pas indifférent à vos malheurs et souhaite plus que tout autre chose vous voir libérée du joug des hérétiques._

_On m'a dit que vous étiez une fervente catholique. Bien que telle soit aussi ma foi, je dois admettre que les nombreux champs de bataille auxquels je me trouvais, et les innombrables morts qui en ont découlé, ont quelque peu ébranlé ma croyance. Je m'efforce de trouver dans les églises, la quiétude et la paix de l'âme qui semblent continuellement m'échapper. Peut-être ai-je désormais trop de sang sur les mains pour prétendre pouvoir communier avec le seigneur ?_

_J'ai hâte de pouvoir faire votre connaissance, princesse, car l'on raconte que par votre beauté et votre piété, vous inspirez une ferveur semblable à la Sainte dont vous portez le nom._

_Votre serviteur,_

_A._

Comme il était étrange que cette lettre, écrite par un inconnu qui ne paraissait même pas habiter dans ce pays, soit en mesure de lui apporter autant de chaleur et de réconfort. Les joues de l'adolescente n'étaient plus rougies par les larmes versées mais par une autre émotion qu'elle aurait eu grand peine à définir.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis l'ascension d'Anne Boleyn, Mary Tudor se surprenait à reprendre espoir dans l'avenir.


	3. Rencontre Ducale

Note de l'auteur: Après ce long délai, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction que j'ai décidé de poursuivre. Il se passe au moment de l'épisode 2.06. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Rencontre ducale<span>

Charles Brandon était réputé pour ses talents guerriers, ainsi que pour s'être toujours tenu à l'écart des questions religieuses ou politiques. Certes, il lui était arrivé de s'opposer à certaines personnalités de premier plan, comme feu le Cardinal Wolsey mais ces querelles émergeaient presque toujours suite à des affronts personnels plutôt qu'à des manœuvres politiques.

Ainsi, lorsque les hommes de Thomas Boleyn avaient assassiné Sir William Pennington, alors que ce dernier venait de demander asile dans une église et refusait de se défendre, le Duc de Suffolk s'était juré de venger son vassal et ami, quel qu'en soit le prix. Le traitement ignoble et les humiliations presque quotidiennes qu'il recevait de la part de sa fille, cette catin d'Anne Boleyn, ne faisaient que le conforter dans sa résolution.

La mort de ce pauvre Thomas More n'était qu'un crime de plus commis par les Boleyn dans leur soif de sang et de pouvoir car Charles en était certain maintenant, l'horrible famille était pleinement responsable de son exécution. Henry lui avait confié, dans un moment de grande détresse, qu'Anne avait usé de toute son influence pour le pousser à se montrer impitoyable envers l'ancien Chancelier du roi alors que le monarque avait été enclin à l'épargner.

En dépit de la haine que la nouvelle reine vouait à son égard, Brandon avait eu la chance de conserver l'amitié du roi. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour montrer à son épouse qui était en position d'autorité qu'Henry avait confié à Charles plutôt qu'à Thomas Boleyn la délicate et importante tâche de recevoir l'envoyé de François 1er. En effet, ce dernier avait été vraisemblablement chargé de négocier les éventuelles fiançailles de la princesse Elizabeth avec le prince Charles, au nom du souverain français.

Au départ, l'ambassadeur français, l'évêque de Bayonne, avait spéculé que l'envoyé serait sûrement Philippe Chabot de Brion, l'Amiral de France, qui était aussi l'un des favoris de François 1er mais à la grande surprise du diplomate, c'était une toute autre personnalité qui avait été désignée par le monarque.

Assez grand, et plus sobrement vêtu que la plupart des Français dont Charles avait fait la connaissance, le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui devait être âgé de vingt-deux, peut-être vingt-trois ans. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du cou mais contrairement à la mode française, il était rasé de près, et son visage dépourvu de barbe ou de moustache lui aurait presque donné des airs de jouvenceau.

Presque étant le maître mot dans le cas présent.

En effet, Suffolk avait participé à suffisamment de batailles pour reconnaître un guerrier. Ainsi, il put observer sans peine que l'épée qui se trouvait pendue à sa ceinture n'avait rien d'une arme d'apparat. Il évalua la longueur de la lame à environ un mètre mais était davantage intéressé par sa poignée d'or et d'argent, finement ciselée, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pommeau représentant une croix pattée. Féru de chevalerie et des guerres de l'ancien temps, Brandon se demanda si le nouveau venu avait conscience de la signification réelle de ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un symbole templier.

Toutefois, le duc n'eut qu'à croiser le regard azuré du jeune homme pour être certain de ce qu'il n'avait osé jusqu'ici que supposer.

La voix d'un de ses serviteurs le sortit de sa contemplation, en annonçant l'identité de l'individu.

- Son Excellence, Arthur de Bretagne, Duc de Bretagne et d'Artois, Pair de France et Lieutenant-Général des armées du roi.

Le dénommé Arthur s'inclina respectueusement devant Charles tout en prenant la parole d'une voix veloutée.

- Votre Grâce.

- Votre Grâce. Répondit tout naturellement Brandon, conscient que son homologue était au moins aussi puissant que lui outre-Manche. J'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir, vous et vos gens, dans ma demeure et en Angleterre.

Il fit une courte pause avant de se tourner vers Catherine.

- Permettez-vous de vous présenter mon épouse, la Duchesse.

Le Duc de Bretagne se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un doux sourire avant de prendre délicatement sa main dans la sienne, qu'il ne tarda pas à porter à ses lèvres, pour y déposer un baiser de courtoisie.

- Ma dame, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Le jeune homme ne tarda toutefois pas à retourner son attention vers Brandon.

- Avec votre permission, je vous présente Claude de Rieux, Comte d'Harcourt et Charles du Quélennec, Vicomte du Faou.

Le Comte d'Harcourt était un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et à la moustache soigneusement entretenue. Plus grand qu'Arthur, il se dégageait de lui une sérénité qui transigeait avec les muscles qui saillaient sous ses vêtements céruléens, et surtout avec les armes qu'il portait à sa ceinture : une épée et une dague. Son regard noisette s'attarda un instant sur les Brandon tandis qu'il s'inclinait avec déférence.

En revanche, le Vicomte était un peu plus petit que le duc de Bretagne mais sensiblement du même âge que Claude de Rieux. Ses longs cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés et ses yeux verts étaient illuminés d'un éclat rieur. C'est avec un peu plus de zèle qu'il s'inclina devant les anglais, avant de se détourner d'eux pour introduire une quatrième personne.

-Oh, laissez-moi aussi vous présenter la princesse Marguerite de France.

Agée d'une douzaine d'années, l'adolescente était vêtue d'une magnifique robe émeraude qui mettait en valeur ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux bruns, coiffés avec raffinement mais sans fioritures, lui arrivaient jusqu'en haut du dos.

Ce n'est qu'en croisant son regard que Charles se rendit véritablement compte de la ressemblance qu'elle arborait avec sa mère, la reine Claude de France. Jamais Brandon ne pourrait oublier la discussion qu'il avait eue avec cette dernière, plus de sept ans auparavant. Cette femme, aussi belle que le jour, avait non seulement repoussé ses avances mais elle lui avait aussi ouvert les yeux sur la manière la plus injuste dont il traitait sa première épouse, Margaret.

C'était à la suite de cette rencontre, et de la mort de sa femme, que Charles avait décidé de ne plus avoir de relations sans lendemain et d'être fidèle à sa nouvelle épouse, Catherine.

- Votre Altesse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Déclara Suffolk en baisant la main de la jeune princesse.

Une fois les présentations terminées, Arthur reprit la parole d'un ton cordial :

- Dites-moi, votre Grâce, à quoi devons-nous nous attendre ?

- Et bien, nous vous divertirons ici pendant quelques jours puis le Roi vous invitera à dîner.

- Très bien.

- Il y a autre chose…

Le Duc de Suffolk parut quelque peu hésitant à poursuivre mais il le fit tout de même :

- On m'a dit que la Reine Anne a prévu un banquet en votre honneur et un match de jeu de paume.

- Oh… je suppose que vous faîtes référence à la nouvelle épouse de Sa Majesté, l'une des filles de Sir Thomas Boleyn, je présume ?

- C'est exact. Peut-être l'avez-vous rencontrée à Calais, lorsqu'elle y a accompagné le roi, peu avant son couronnement ?

- Hm je ne crois pas. Je pense me souvenir de l'avoir croisée à l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une des dames de compagnie de la reine Claude mais je ne me trouvais pas à Calais lors de cette occasion. Malheureusement pour Lady Anne, je ne suis pas familier de ce jeu… et l'on m'a vanté que vos terres étaient un excellent terrain de chasse.

Charles eut grand peine à se retenir de sourire en écoutant les propos de l'émissaire de François 1er. S'il avait correctement déchiffré ce qu'il venait de dire, Anne Boleyn n'avait aujourd'hui guère plus d'importance à ses yeux que lorsqu'elle n'était que la fille de l'ambassadeur anglais à Paris. De ce fait, il ne comptait pas assister au banquet, ni à aucun autre événement que « Lady Anne » pourrait organiser en son honneur.

- Comme il vous plaira, votre Grâce. Désirez-vous que nous passions dans mon bureau ?

- Je n'osais vous le proposer. Répondit simplement Arthur.

Brandon fut surpris de voir ce dernier poser un genou à terre devant la princesse avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci lui adressa un chaleureux sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle suivit ensuite Catherine et les deux gentilshommes à l'extérieur, où ils pourraient prendre un rafraîchissement.

Une fois confortablement installés dans le bureau du Duc, Brandon fit sortir ses serviteurs de la pièce avant de se retourner vers son invité.

- Je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris, votre Grâce, par votre présence ici, ainsi que par celle de la princesse.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Arthur. Quant à notre présence ici, elle tient davantage de la volonté de la reine que d'autre chose. Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais elle entretient une solide amitié avec la reine Catherine.

Dire que Charles était étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Suffolk était littéralement abasourdi par la franchise du Français, ainsi que par la nature des propos qu'il venait de tenir. S'éclaircissant la gorge pour reprendre un semblant de contenance, Brandon lui répondit d'un ton prudent :

- Faites-moi alors l'honneur de m'appeler Charles… Commença-t-il, ne sachant pas réellement comment aborder le sujet qui les intéressait tous les deux. Lady Catherine n'est plus officiellement mariée à Sa Majesté, et elle est obligée de vivre recluse dans une modeste maison avec une unique servante pour l'assister depuis le remariage du roi.

- J'en ai conscience, et peut-être ai-je aussi vent d'informations qui vous ont échappé, Charles.

D'un geste désinvolte, il plongea la main dans l'une des poches de sa cape et en sortit un petit flacon, rempli d'un liquide olivâtre qu'il posa sur la petite table qui se trouvait entre lui et Brandon. Ce dernier examina un instant la décoction avant d'hausser un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

- Que contient ce flacon ?

- Un poison assez rare, dont la plus intéressante propriété est d'être capable de tuer une personne très lentement, en donnant l'impression que celle-ci est en proie à une maladie naturelle, s'il est administré à de petites doses.

- Voilà qui est fort… intriguant mais quel est le rapport avec l'affaire qui nous préoccupe ?

- Il s'avère que le Comte de Wiltshire fait envoyer ce poison à ses hommes, stationnés près de la demeure de la Princesse douairière de Galles, à des intervalles assez réguliers depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Le Duc de Suffolk eut grand peine à ne pas montrer sur son visage la rage qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Boleyn, mais qui se manifesta malgré tout lorsqu'il serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

Ainsi donc, non content d'avoir manœuvré Henry de sorte à ce qu'il répudie son épouse légitime et fasse de sa fille aînée une bâtarde, Thomas Boleyn désirait aussi tuer l'ancienne reine… c'était tellement infâme que Charles n'avait aucune peine à l'imaginer impliqué dans ce genre de complot.

- Pardonnez-moi, Arthur mais je dois aller immédiatement prévenir…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, votre Grâce. Cela fera bientôt trois ans que le poison n'atteint plus les lèvres de la reine Catherine. Déclara paisiblement le Duc.

La colère de Charles s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et il ne tarda pas à se rasseoir, à peine conscient du fait qu'il avait bondi de son siège. Si le Français parut quelque peu amusé de sa réaction, il n'en garda pas moins le silence et se contenta de poursuivre son explication.

- A l'époque où le roi d'Angleterre déclarait publiquement son union avec Anne Boleyn, le Saint-Père me confia la délicate mission de veiller sur l'épouse légitime du souverain ainsi que sur la Princesse Mary. Bien que je n'aie pas été en mesure de poser un pied en Angleterre avant la semaine dernière, j'ai mis à profit mon influence et ma richesse pour m'assurer qu'elles ne seraient victimes d'aucune tentative d'assassinat de la part des Boleyn.

Faisant une courte pause, le jeune homme reprit d'une voix neutre.

- Il vous faut savoir que je n'ai pas d'intention belliqueuse à l'égard de votre souverain et que le roi de France lui-même ignore l'objet de ma mission. Seuls le Pape, la reine Claude et certains de mes plus proches conseillers et amis le savent et je préférerais que cela demeure ainsi.

- Mais alors… pourquoi me le dire ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à croire que je n'irai pas tout raconter à Sa Majesté ? S'exclama finalement Brandon, clairement confus.

Le Duc de Bretagne se contenta de sourire, avant de tapoter trois fois son index sur la table de chêne.

- Je sais de source sûre que vous faites parvenir de petites sommes d'argent à Lady Elizabeth Darrell, l'unique dame de compagnie de la reine Catherine, depuis l'emprisonnement du regretté Thomas More. Oh, n'ayez aucune crainte, vous avez été très discret et j'ai personnellement veillé à ce que Boleyn n'en soit pas informé.

- Vous avez donc également conscience que si Sa Majesté venait à apprendre cela…

- Charles, je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous faire du chantage. La seule raison de ma présence en ces lieux, c'est pour vous demander votre aide, dans le but de secourir Catherine d'Aragon et sa fille.

Jamais Brandon n'avait été mis face à un plus cruel dilemme. D'un côté, il respectait et admirait même l'ancienne reine. C'était d'ailleurs en partie par sympathie à son égard qu'il lui avait fait indirectement parvenir de quoi vivre. D'un autre côté, le duc avait l'impression de trahir Henry en agissant de la sorte derrière son dos… donner un coup de pouce à Catherine d'Aragon pour survivre était une chose, l'aider à s'évader de sa résidence surveillée en était une autre.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas son interlocuteur se lever et se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où il prit la parole à son attention que Charles revint à la réalité.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'une décision particulièrement difficile pour vous. Néanmoins, j'espère avoir votre réponse avant notre départ pour Londres.

Arthur fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin, et de plonger sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

- Oh, j'ai failli oublier. On m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Le Duc de Bretagne déposa une lettre cachetée sur son bureau et lui adressa une dernière révérence de courtoisie avant de quitter le bureau, laissant Brandon méditer sur ce qui serait peut-être le choix le plus important de sa vie.

Ce n'est qu'en baissant la tête que le Duc de Suffolk reconnut le sceau qui figurait sur la lettre… celui de la reine de France.

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'elle venait de finir ses prières du matin, Mary ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce mystérieux correspondant à qui elle écrivait des lettres depuis bientôt deux ans. Après Dieu et sa mère, il était certainement l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles la jeune femme ne perdait pas courage et gardait l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.<p>

C'était grâce à l'une des autres dames de compagnie d'Elizabeth, Louise d'Avaugour, qu'elle pouvait entretenir cette correspondance. Quelques semaines après son arrivée, la Française lui avait remis une deuxième lettre, écrite dans la même écriture que la première. Louise était d'ailleurs devenue l'une de ses rares amies mais elles ne pouvaient se parler qu'en cachette, de peur que la concubine du roi n'apprenne leur amitié et ne cherche à les séparer.

Louise lui avait appris que son correspondant s'appelait Arthur et qu'il était Français, tout comme elle mais elle n'avait rien pu lui dire de plus. Dans ses lettres, il la tenait informée des derniers évènements en Europe, mais il lui parlait aussi des paysages magnifiques qu'il avait vu, en France, en Italie et dans le reste de l'Europe.

Elle tenait d'ailleurs la dernière de ses lettres entre ses mains, remise par Louise avant l'aube mais elle ne l'avait pas encore ouverte. Bien que leur correspondance soit soutenue, il s'écoulait parfois des semaines avant qu'une nouvelle enveloppe n'arrive…

...mais la tentation se fit trop forte et elle ne tarda pas à la décacheter avant de la parcourir du regard.

_Chère Mary,_

_Permettez-moi de vous apporter quelques nouvelles de votre mère. Bien qu'il soit dit à la cour que la reine Catherine est toujours gravement malade, au point de se trouver aux portes de la mort, laissez-moi vous détromper car je suis à l'origine de ces rumeurs. En réalité, la reine se porte un peu mieux chaque jour et elle a déjà regagné une grande partie de ses forces._

_Sachez également qu'au moment où cette lettre vous parviendra, je me trouverai déjà en Angleterre. Je ne suis pas venu pour y faire la guerre mais il est fort possible que j'en déclenche une par les actions que je me prépare à entreprendre. Le jour de votre libération, ainsi que celle de votre mère, approche à grand pas mais elle ne se fera pas avec le consentement du roi._

_Je ne sais pas si le tout-puissant est avec moi mais s'il existe la moindre justice en ce monde, alors ma mission sera menée à bien et vous pourrez de nouveau dormir sans avoir à craindre que la maîtresse du roi n'attente à votre vie. Je serai alors avec vous, pour vous protéger et, si telle est votre volonté, pour vous aider à ramener l'Angleterre dans la lumière du seigneur._

_Vous êtes dans toutes mes pensées et, lorsque le temps me permet d'en faire paisiblement, dans toutes mes prières également. Je n'aurai pas un instant de répit avant de vous avoir, votre mère et vous-même, extirpé des griffes de la sorcière qui a jeté l'opprobre et la l'hérésie sur ce grand royaume._

_Votre serviteur et ami,_

_A._

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la sensation de chaleur et de bonheur qui envahissait tout son être en lisant ces quelques mots posés sur du papier. Mary avait conscience qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû se laisser aller à de tels sentiments, surtout envers un inconnu dont elle ne connaissait ni la naissance, ni même le patronyme.

Pourtant, il était son rayon de lumière au milieu de cet océan d'obscurité où elle tentait de survivre depuis bien des années maintenant. Cet inconnu lui apportait ce que personne d'autre n'avait été en mesure de lui donner : des bonnes nouvelles, notamment au sujet de sa mère, mais également de l'espoir, un espoir qui paraissait plus proche et plus lumineux chaque jour qui passait.

Serrant la lettre contre son cœur, la jeune femme s'autorisa un des rares sourires qui venaient illuminer son visage d'ordinaire si triste et si sombre. Bientôt, sa mère et elle seraient libres et, si Dieu était bon, cette catin de Boleyn serait bientôt châtiée pour ses crimes, envers le royaume, envers la reine légitime, envers la foi et envers elle.

Oui, la liberté serait douce, et la vengeance plus douce encore.


End file.
